Rumored Nights
by a-me.pwns
Summary: I hear a knock on the door and I know it’s him, I don’t want to answer it I know what I want to hear and I also know what I am going to hear. Set early Season 3. Naley. And Baley Friendship. One-shot.


**Rumored Nights**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from one tree hill.**

**Summary: Set early season 3. Nathan and Haley still aren't together, but after a wild night at a party, they might just reunite, and it may not be good for the better.**

* * *

_HPOV_

I pace up and down my apartment hallway, how could he do this? I know that I hurt him, but were still married; I don't understand I know that he wanted to back at me, but this? I'm too scared to face the facts.

I hear a knock on the door and I know it's him, I don't want to answer it I know what I want to hear and I also know what I am going to hear.

_Flashback_

_Me and Brooke finally arrived at the party, it wasn't hard to find, you could hear the music from a block away, it didn't help that this was the place where my husband has been living since his accident. I didn't want to come. Things with Nathan were worse, he was ignoring me now, at least a few weeks ago he would glance or say hi to me. This was just worst. _

_Inside the house I swear that I could see the whole senior class. It was packed. I looked around the familiar setting, and I see him, and he has obviously seen me, because we lock eyes for a few moments. I feel chills crawl down my back, this always happens._

_Brooke is already at the bar, hanging with Peyton, who still hates me. I still don't know what I did to her. But I do know that it has to do with Nathan and me leaving. The only people who talk to me are Brooke and Lucas. I miss my old friends, and being happy. And most of all I miss him._

_I can't find Nathan anywhere. I wander through the house hoping to find him. _

"_Slut.", "Whore.", "Home wrecker." Is what I hear as I make my way outside. I don't even know those people, and how am I a home wrecker? But I'm use to this, at school its worse, I'll occasionally find something taped to my locker, once I found a picture of me and Nathan's wedding day, with Chris's face over Nathans. I know that he sees it, because he looks at me with disgust. But when doesn't he lately?_

_The name calling gets worse. I decide to go upstairs to try to find some peace and quiet. The guest room door is locked; I don't even want to know what's going on in there. I see the door to Nathan's room cracked open, I decide to go in there and maybe I'll think of some of the memories we have together in there._

_I open the door, and wish that I never opened it. I'm too shocked to move. I just stand there, until it hits me, and I let out a small scream. _

_The pair turns around to see what the noise was. That was the first moment I've seen any emotion toward me from Nathan Scott besides hate; tonight it was guilt and sorrow. _

"_Haley…" I cut him off before he can finish._

"_Why…How could you?" is all that I can say. Nothing more will come out. I don't even wait for an answer._

_I turn around and run as fast as I can. I know that he is following me. I just want to get out of there as fast as I can. I run passed Brooke and she sees me, wondering what's going on, she figures it out when she sees Nathan shirtless following me calling my name._

_I make it to Brooke's car and open the door. Shit. I don't have the keys. I just sit behind the steering wheel and cry, I let it out. I hear a knock on the window, and see Brooke. I unlock the doors so she can get in. She slides in and grabs me. Holding on to me for dear life._

"_I didn't mean to Brooke, I never meant to hurt him."_

"_Shh…I know sweetie, it's gonna be okay." She's trying to comfort me as much as she can, I appreciate it, but she knows that I was hoping it would be Nathan holding and soothing my sobs._

"_How's it going to be okay, if he has an affair when were married? I know that were separated, but were still married, shouldn't that mean something?" I can hardly speak in between the sobs._

"_Yeah, but you have to remember…"_

"_That he is a guy and that I hurt him really bad." I finish her sentence._

"…_Yeah." She tries to say it in a way where it won't hurt as much. But anything to do with Nathan hurts._

"_Let's get you home." She says about twenty minutes later, after I cried everything out of my sysem._

_End of Flashback_

Brooke comes out of her room and answers the door.

"Let me see my wife." demanded Nathan.

"After everything that you've done tonight you don't deserve to talk to her let alone call her your wife." I hear Brooke respond with a-matter-of-fact tone.

"And she doesn't deserve to call me her husband after she left me for another man."

"Bull shit Nathan, you know that's not the truth, stop using that as an excuse, the real reason she left was to follow her dream." Brooke responds with the truth about why I left.

"Please, I gave her an ultimatum, and she chose to leave knowing that when she came back I wouldn't welcome her with open arms."

When I hear him say that, I start to cry again. I'm in the bathroom with the door locked. I'm sitting against so I can hear my best friend argue with my husband. I'm crying still, not as bad as earlier, but I'm still crying.

"Nathan, that is not true you knew that you would have taken her back if she came back before your accident."

"And how do you know that? You were with Felix the whole time then, you didn't pay attention to me or your best friend then. And you know that Peyton was going through shit then." I can't believe he said that, he's trying to make himself look like he did nothing wrong.

"How dare you change the subject!" she screams a little too loudly.

"We were never on a subject Brooke." He replies, as his voice grows angrier.

"Yes, we were. We were on the subject of you and your mistakes. You had no clue what Haley went through when you told her not to come home when you were in the hospital. She called me crying, telling me that she never wished that she had never leaved you, and that if she had one more chance she would have never chosen to go on tour or play music."

When she said that he didn't have anything to respond to with. It was five minutes later when I heard a knock on the door. I know that it's not Brooke.

"Haley, please let me in."

I say nothing; all I want to do is listen. I don't think I have anything to say to him.

"Please Haley, I'm begging you. I have to talk to you, I have to see your face."

Still nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Fine, I'll just talk and hope that you listen." He pauses and I know he could cry at any moment. "From the first time that I looked into your eyes, I knew you were the one. You make me; me. You're the only who has ever seen me at my highest and at my lowest, you've seen me cry, and you've seen me laugh. No one has ever made me cry before." He chuckles. "You've made me who I am today, we've fought, and I know that were not perfect, but we help each other become better people. I know that you left, but you never left me, you left Tree Hill, and I know that now, you're heart was always here with me, even thought you weren't. When you came back, I didn't know what to do, because I thought you weren't going to. I was scared, and to be honest I still am. My heart races when I'm around you. And it never slows down Haley, at least not when I'm near you. I need you, and I know that you need me. What happened tonight was nothing we were just making out, nothing happened further than that. I wouldn't let it. I didn't want it too. Well I guess that it wasn't nothing because it hurt you, but Haley you have to forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, and I know that you didn't want to hurt me, but it happened, and we both dealt with the consequences. What I'm basically trying to say is that I know that I can be an ass, and I'm sorry."

I still have nothing to say, I'm crying harder now. God I Love this guy so much. How did I get so lucky?

"You're probably still mad but what the main thing is, is that we love each other, and that is all that matters, I love you Haley James." He says the last part real quiet.

"Scott." I say a little louder than a whisper.

"Huh…?" he asks, relieved to finally hear my voice.

"My name, it's Haley Scott, not James." I say with a smile on my face. I have finally stopped crying but I feel tears of joy coming on.

He chuckles. I can tell that he is smiling now. "Your right, aren't you?" he says more of a fact than a question.

"Yeah, I am." I whisper.

"Can I come in now? I haven't seen you in a while, well I have I just haven't seen my Haley lately. My Haley is the one who is always smiling, and never sad, unless her shity husband messes up, which I do all the time." He laughs at that one.

I open the door, not all the way but enough so he can push the door open.

"Thank God." He tries to push the door open, but I haven't moved yet."Uh…..babe you have to move away from the door."

I did as he tells me to. He enters the room, and sits right down by me. Were not sitting close together, were on opposite sides of the wall.

"I'm sorry." It's all he said but I know that he means it.

"Me too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hales."

Hales. He called me Hales. I have missed that nickname so much. I start to cry a little bit. He wipes my tear away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, as if he did something wrong.

"I've just missed you so much." I smile through my tears.

"Haley, I wanna be your husband and I need you to be my wife."

"I don't get it." I reply, not fully understanding what that comment means.

"It means that I want to be with you." He answers my question.

"Like live together?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't ever want to be without you again in my life."

He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me. I cry and he cries. We cry together. We cry as one.

The End.

* * *

_Did you like it? It's my first one shot, I have written other fanfics but never finished them. So I'm sorry for my readers who read those, I deleted them but I may continue on 'Until I Met You' But I will rewrite it. Please give me feedback on thi. Because I want to convert it into a Twilight/New Moon fic. Tell me what you think!_

_P.S._

_Have you guys read the spoilers for season six? They're crazy? I was so shocked, if you haven't read them, you will be in for a shock, when the season starts._

_Bye._

_Love,_

_Aimee Stir9090_

.


End file.
